


德云市城管局二三事（一）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《德云市城管局二三事》 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 郭于, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	德云市城管局二三事（一）

“**‘这是什么态度？是在向组织问责吗？拿回去重新写！’**”栾云平恭恭敬敬把一份儿文件放在了眼前的红木桌面上，“姜市长就是这么说，让我把原话转给您。”

张文顺歪着肩膀喝了一口茶，又皱着眉毛靠回椅背里，这才拿起栾云平领回来的报告。这份儿被点名批评的报告就是出自他手。他也很清楚自己为什么被批评——‘**德云市城管局监管不力，导致天价墓地处处抢建**’。这事儿被人托了关系，直接捅上了央视的焦点访谈。现在网上骂声一片，市里刚刚开会决定了应对方案。

“这就是拿我们当替罪羊，”他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，斜着眼睛瞧着文件批阅单上姜市长几个力透纸背的大字，‘好好反省，重写！’冷冷哼了一声。

“张局长，要不这样，我起草一份儿，您给过一遍，要是能行咱们就这么交上去，先把这事儿糊弄过去再从长计议。”栾云平作为办公室主任，一般的文件都是由他起草，张文顺看个大概，改一改就能定稿。但这份儿与其说是报告，不如说是检讨更为恰当的文件，是局长亲自写的。栾云平知道知道他是气不过市里的决定才亲自动手。报告是栾云平亲自去送市委的，他当时就被里面那句‘这件事与我们关系不大’的坚持所震撼。所以交上去，后来又看着姜市长拍桌指着他鼻子一顿训斥又把文件领回来也在预料之内。

“那帮老狐狸，就是冲着咱们来的，”张文顺把文件掷回桌面，嘬着腮帮子像是牙疼，“石秘书长透露，姜市长会前就直接示意这事儿就要让咱们担责，条款让下面找，找不着也要找，一定要挂靠过来。”

“市里开大会决定的事情，咱们这次不得不认栽，”栾云平看着脸色平静的张文顺小心建议道，“咱们局党组会也研讨过这个事情，就按之前讨论的方案办了吧？”

“我就想知道，**墓地怎么就属于违法建设**？ ”张文顺手指扣了扣着桌子，站起身来回踱步，“**就算是违法建设，但按土地性质来划分，占用的非建设用地属于国土局管辖范畴**，跟咱们八百杆子也打不着。”

“国土那曹局长不早就抱上姜市长的大腿了么，咱们……”栾云平还想说点儿什么，但是几下叩门声吸引了俩人注意。光听节奏，就知道是于副局长。

“张局长，小栾。”于谦手里端着那个不离身的透明玻璃壶，里面晃荡着半壶茶水。他看了眼安静的走廊，确定没人出来，才把门关严实了。等仨人重新落座，他立马开了口，“石秘书长给我打电话了。”

张文顺跟栾云平对了下眼神，这位于谦副局长是石富宽秘书长在林业局干科长时就一直跟着的得力手下，算是一手带出来的得意门生，俩人关系不一般。于谦的突然到访，想必又是透露了什么消息，“石秘书长说什么了吗？”

“嗨，这次的事儿，就按咱们之前党组会的讨论决定，我来担着。”于谦摆了摆手，“您别担心，就是个免职的处理决定，过一阵子按上头意思再给我调整下，没什么损失的。”

“调整？那得等到猴年马月的。现在一个萝卜一个坑儿，那么多处级的排队等位置，哪儿有那么多地方让你这个副处去。我不同意，不管是你的想法，还是石秘书长的想法。”张文顺说话间就拍了板。

于谦算是市里的红人，年轻，又大有前途。要是为了墓地这么一档子没道理的事影响前途，不值当。而他一把老骨头，也为人民服务发光发热这么多年了，卡在处级退休是板上钉钉的事儿，谁也不能把他怎么样。

“小栾，你叫侯震把车开过来了，我现在去趟市委。”栾云平应了声，赶紧去安排司机。

于谦看了眼张文顺，也不好再说什么，随他一起出了屋。

一个星期后，市里的处分决定下来了。

免职的不是分管局长于谦，而是城管局的一把手张文顺。这个决定让市里掀起一阵轩然大波。不过据坊间传说，城管的张文顺局长对着分管的姜昆副市长是又是拍桌子又是瞪眼，俩人呛的一个声儿比一个高，那个规规矩矩的老头儿这辈子都没这么硬气过。

而这老头儿现在正端端正正地穿着一身的全套制服，坐在椅子里分捡眼前的一摞文件。有用的扔在左边那一摞里，存档的放在右边，没用的就丢进纸篓里，眼瞅着眼前的文件山清空了，而纸篓就要满了。

张九龄一边儿给张文顺收拾着抽屉里的东西，一边儿抹眼泪，他是刚毕业进来的大学生，刚开始以为一把手很严肃，后来发现是个非常和蔼还乐意跟小年轻开玩笑的和蔼老头儿，就把他当自家长辈，心眼儿里喜欢得不得了，这会儿知道消息难过到不行，“局长，我舍不得您走啊。”

“待会儿纸篓里的文件，拿去粉碎机那都处理了。你哭什么啊，我就是退了个二线，回家享享清福，给闺女看看孩子，挺好一生活，怎么搞的跟哭坟似的。”他嘴上这么说着，手上却扯平了制服下摆的褶皱。在这岗上干了这么多年，说退就退，说舍得没人会信。

张九龄是个机灵鬼，局长的小动作看在了眼里，心里就难受得不行，他使劲儿擦干了脸上的泪，“嗯，那我会常去看您的。”

“这不是还是上坟吗？”张文顺乐出了声儿。

直到张文顺搬走的第七天，城管局一把手的委任书还没下来。于谦副局长作为二把手，当仁不让地主持着工作。本来他手里就分管了业务量最大的财务科和城管科，一时间就忙到脚不着地，好几个会都是分管宣法和信息中心的高峰副局长替的。

跟往常不同的是，关于某某局长委任谁，向来都是几派明争暗斗的结果，这次却变成了互相推搡。原因是城管的活儿太难干。虽然是有执法权，但其实就是分派任务给兄弟单位，等人干完之后还得考核打分，一言不合就得罪人，连带对方身后那一股势力。而比这个更缠头的是，还得跟群众打交道。遇到讲理的人还挺好，遇到贪便宜的就是有理说不清。网上已经把名声骂臭了，而底下这摊活儿是又多有杂，难干还不出成绩，没个两年沉下心来的摸爬滚打，根本就顺不过来劲儿。所以那一帮萝卜反而瞧不上这忽然空出来的大坑，没人乐意来。

日子就这么一天天耗着，于谦打探到最后，也懒得去关心那一变再变的名字。‘反正不是我，爱谁谁吧’他这么想着，看着手机上栾云平发来通知他开例会的短信叹了口气。

会上于谦不痒不痛地点评了各科室上周的工作，宣布结束就率先走出了会议室。没料到一开门就跟一个人撞了个满怀。他后退了两步稳住了身子，抬脸就对上一双熟悉的眼睛。

“德纲？”他惊讶地张着嘴，手里拿着的那份儿工作汇报就那么掉了下去。

郭德纲捏着一张委任书，憋红了脸，对着呆杵在跟前儿的于谦和他身后探出来惊讶的脑袋们，终于说出来一句话，“**那个……我又调回来了。**


End file.
